


The Gem

by KariahBengalii



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KariahBengalii/pseuds/KariahBengalii
Summary: Spike gets to campus a few moments earlier and intervenes.
Relationships: Parker Abrams/Buffy Summers - past, Spike & Buffy Summers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	The Gem

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I don't own the dialogue at the beginning.

Spike walked through campus, looking for the Slayer. He couldn’t wait to see her face when she saw him standing in the sunlight. Thanks to the Gem of Amara, he was nearly unkillable, which would come as something of a shock to the Slayer. He caught sight of her just as she strode over to a boy and a blonde girl.  


“Parker?” the Slayer asked.  


“Buffy. Buffy Summers, this is Katie Loomis.” The blonde chit waved to the Slayer.  


“What’s going on?” Buffy asked.  


“Hey, Katie, you’re going to be late for class. I’ll catch up later, okay?” The boy gave the other girl her bag.  


Spike crept a bit closer. Something was about to happen. He could tell.  


“She’s a friend of yours?” Buffy asked. She seemed to be asking a lot of questions.  


“Yeah, you’d like her a bunch. So, what’s up?”  


“Well, um, you didn’t call. I’d, uhh, understand if you were busy or sick or something.”  


“It’s only been a few days. You need to talk to me about something?”  


Spike reeled. He knew, with a sudden dread, what would happen. What was happening.  


“Is everything okay?” the Slayer asked.  


“Sure it is.”  


“It is?”  


It didn’t feel right. This was the sodding Slayer! She couldn’t have some dumbass bloke doing this to her.  


“Sure,” The boy said.  


“Oh, um, so maybe do you wanna do something?”  


“Sure, we could do that, absolutely.”  


“So what about tonight?”  


“Oh...uhh...I think I’m supposed to get together with some people later…”  


“Parker, did I do something wrong?”  


“Something wrong? No, of course not. It was fun. Didn’t you have fun? Watch out how you answer that. My ego is fragile.”  


“You had fun? Was that all it was?”  


“What else was it supposed to be?”  


Spike felt rage coiling inside him. This was the Slayer. She couldn’t be all...all broken and mopey. And how dare this stupid college boy make her feel so uncomfortable, so wrong? He stepped up closer to them and cut in before the girl could say anything else she’d regret later.  


“Buffy,” he said, coming up next to her. “Who’s this?”  


Buffy glared at him, hardly even registering that it was light out. “What are you doing here, Spike?”  


“I figured I’d surprise you. We didn’t exactly get a chance to catch up the other night,” he said. He wrapped an arm around her waist and glared at the boy. “So who’s this?”  


“Parker, meet Spike. Spike, Parker,” she said, glaring at Spike, but only half-heartedly. His arm around her was actually somewhat comforting. It distracted her from the pain of the conversation she’d been having.  


“Hello,” Parker said, clearly feeling a bit intimidated.  


Spike looked him up and down before making a face which clearly conveyed that he found Parker lacking. “This is who you left me for, love? I feel a mite insulted.”  


The Slayer, bless her, was quick on the uptake. She smirked at him and turned to face him, resting a hand over his heart. “Aw, baby, I’m sorry I said some things I didn’t mean. Anyway, you’ve got nothing to worry about.” She licked her lip and her hand ran down his front, fingers brushing underneath the waistband of his jeans.  


“Aw, how’s that?” he purred at her.  


“Uh, Buffy, you told me you weren’t involved with him,” Parker spoke up.  


“Yeah,” Buffy said, pouting cutely at the boy, “I guess I lied.”  


Spike’s attention refocused on Parker. “If I ever catch you within a hundred foot radius of my girl again, you’ll be very sorry,” he threatened, his voice like velvet.  


“Oh, baby,” Buffy said, biting her lip, “you know you threatening people gets me hot.”  


Spike grinned at her. “Well, never let it be said I don’t take care of my girl.” He turned his attention to Parker once more and growled before picking Buffy up in a princess carry.  


Parker went white as a sheet and then turned and ran away, and Spike smirked as he carried Buffy in the opposite direction, back the way he’d come. When they reached the end of the block, out of sight, Spike set her down carefully. “You okay, love?” he asked.  


“I… thank you, Spike,” Buffy said. A few moments paused before she turned to him and narrowed her eyes. “Wait a minute,” she said, “it’s day.”  


He chuckled. “Yep. I got a new toy,” he said, flaunting the Gem in front of her.  


Buffy felt like this should be something she should worry about, but Spike had just saved her from humiliation, and prevented Parker from saying anything to anyone about her. She decided she would let it go for now. “Don’t kill people during the day, Spike,” she said, “or I’ll have to find a way to take that from you.”  


"Wouldn't dream of it, love," Spike said, backing away from her slowly. "See you round, Slayer."  


Buffy grinned at him and waved. "Bye, Spike," she said softly, knowing he would hear her, before turning to walk to her next class.


End file.
